A Smashing Road Trip
by Ike4ever
Summary: A road trip to the lake. What could go wrong? As it turns out, a couple things.


**It's funny if you understand it. (eek) Miss Sona is from my story "Ultimate Brawl".**

"Smashers! We're going to the lake!"

The announcement, after the brief incredulous pause, threw the Smash Mansion into a flurry of activity. Everyone scrambled for their rooms, grabbed up anything they thought they might want, and some more besides, stuffed it into their provided backpacks, and congregated in the lobby.

Miss Sona, a lobbyist at the smash mansion, raised an eyebrow as she entered and took off her sunglasses. "Remember, the backpacks stay on your laps in the vehicle."

"One vehicle for all of us?" asked Captain Falcon incredulously.

"Yes. It's very large."

"Still," muttered Falcon, glancing at Bowser, who growled at him.

"Ladies first," said Snake, giving a sarcastic bow as the long bus drove up.

Peach gave him a smile. "Thank you, Snake." She grabbed up her skirt and stepped through the door. As the windows on the double decker bus began to fill with faces, Marth was getting more and more worried.

"I really don't think we're all going to fit."  
"I do," said Samus, tossing her ponytail. "But it'll be very uncomfortable."

"You said it," muttered Snake, when they were all inside. He was squished up next to the muscular Ike on one side and was himself practically squashing Ness off the seat and into the aisle.

Samus, sitting in front of them, turned her head and smirked. "Careful, Snake."

The spy narrowed his eyes and shoved Ike further into the window to make more room for Ness.

"You do that again you'll crack it," said Ike in his deep voice.

"So what!" snapped Snake.

"Hey!" came Sonic's voice. "We got a radio! And I brought my favorite CD."

The loud music came on and Zelda's eyes widened. "If this goes on for three hours, I'm going to die."

Link, hat pulled over his pointed ears, leaned forward until his forehead was resting on the back of the chair in front. "I'm already dead."

The smashers endured the annoying music for exactly twenty minutes and thirteen seconds before Snake, who had been growing red in the face until he was almost purple, broke.

"That's it!" he roared. "Turn it off, Sonic!"

"No way!" retorted the blue hedgehog. "We're getting to my favorite part in the first song."

"The first song!" exploded Meta Knight. "Sonic, how can one song be twenty minutes?"

"Oh, there are only three songs on the album," he answered cheerily.

King Dedede squished his way down the aisle, glared down at Sonic, and promptly swallowed him.

"Hey!" came his muffled voice. "Get me outa here!"

"King Dedede," said Marth calmly. "Please release him."

Sonic was replaced on his seat and suddenly realized it was very quiet. "Hey! Where's my CD?"

There was no answer as he glared around at all the smashers.

"It must have exploded," said Captain Falcon. "It was sick of itself."

"Good for it," said Samus, sniggering.

Sonic folded his arms and slumped in his chair. "I'd have turned it off if you'd asked nicely."

"Then please do not play it any longer," said Marth, and handed the CD to him.

"Hmph," Sonic grumped.

"You know," said Snake, whispering to Ike. "I'm unusually claustrophobic, so I think I need to go up on the roof for a space."

Ike jerked from his half-awake doze. "You what?" he exclaimed. "You can't go on the roof!"

"Watch me," grinned Snake.

"You'll fall off or get grounded," said Pit matter-of-factly as Snake opened the top escape hatch.

Snake glared at him. "I just need to breathe some fresh air for a moment."

His head disappeared briefly and then he pulled it back down and sat back in his seat.

"What happened?" asked Ness.

"Was it the fumes or the birds or the bugs?" asked Ike.

"Bugs."

"Ah."

Ness blinked. "You're scared of bugs?"

"No."  
"He just doesn't like them flying in his face, I'll wager," said Link, laughing.

"Listen to this, guys!" exclaimed Peach.

Music came on again and Samus started bobbing her head to the beat. "You know, we should totally have a dance party."

"You can't even dance," said Lucina, giggling. "I can't imagine you doing the waltz."

"You've never seen me," answered Samus, putting her chin in the air. Then she grinned. "You're right. I can't waltz. But hey, wouldn't you want to see Marth do the shimmy, Lucina?"

Lucina turned a bright red and folded her arms. "I can't imagine that."

"Thank you, Lucina," answered Marth, giving Samus a stiff look. "I, for one, _know_ how to waltz."

"Yeah, yeah," said Samus, shrugging. She turned at a commotion behind her and gaped.

Zelda, Link, Toon Link, Ness, Snake, and Ike were all moving to the right and left in time to the music.

"You guys are weird."

"And you're boring," answered Ike, winking.

Samus raised her eyebrows and felt herself grin. "Oh?"

Pretty soon the whole bus seemed to be dancing to the music.

And just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and the bus fell completely silent as one by one the smashers dropped off to sleep. That is until Bowser's roaring snore woke them up.

Ike looked around, eyes half open. Pit was playing a video game and Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link had all gotten up from their seats and were clustered around him, watching.

Snake was folding a piece of paper into a box.

"Why are you doing that? I didn't know you liked origami."  
"I don't. This isn't origami. The paper isn't colored. But I've gotten pretty good at folding boxes from having to fix my cardboard one so many times."

"I ought-a tell Marth. He does origami sometimes. Except I don't think I'm supposed to tell anyone."

Ike half stood in his chair and scanned the seats. Everyone he could see, except Pit and the boys, who were engrossed by the video game, were closing their eyes or staring out the window. "Well, that's good."

The bus gave a sudden bounce and swerved violently, hurling the three boys who weren't buckled in seat belts down the aisle, tumbling over each other with cries.

Marth and Roy leapt from their seats and grabbed them up as the bus jerked to a stop with a jolt.

"What happened?" yawned Bowser, waking up.

"It's a flat," said Captain Falcon. "I know it."

"Leave it to Mr. Race Car Driver," muttered Fox, slumping.

"Hey!" came a voice. "I need the strong young men. We don't have a jack!"

Ike, Boswer, Snake, and Captain Falcon trooped down the stairs. "What's up?" asked Snake.

"We forgot the jack, so we need you to hold up the bus while we change the tire."

There was a brief pause of staring. "Wait, what? Just like, hold it up?"

"All right," said Ike, without waiting for an answer to Falcon's question. "Come on, Bowser."  
Although they were all sweating by the time the spare wheel was in place, they'd done the whole procedure without a break.

"We're awesome," said Snake, as they reentered the air conditioned bus.

"We deserve ice cream," said Falcon.

"No," protested Bowser. "Chilies."

"Oh, brother," Ike muttered.

"You guys are positively ripe!" exclaimed Link. "Go get on top of the bus and sit there."

"Look," growled Falcon. "You didn't have to fix the tire."

"Yeah," agreed Snake and Ike.

The rest of the trip was completely uneventful, except the cow crossing and the two extra bathroom breaks made specially for Lucas both times.

Finally the lake and fun times. There was a little bit of sand and Lucas and Ness both tried to make sand castles which ended up melting by a large wave from a cannonball by Bowser.

Peach, frightened to join Samus and Lucina on the other side of the lake, was offered a ride by Ike, who told her he was part crocodile, flashed a toothy smile, and swam across, the princess hanging onto his shoulders.

Marth proved to swim like a fish, and beat Link and Roy when they raced across.

Zelda herself hated water and teleported back and forth, occasionally dabbling her feet in the water.

Snake allowed Falcon and anyone else who wanted and was old enough, to fly his helicopter over the water and then drop down. Pit used his wings to do the same sort of thing and didn't need to borrow the helicopter. After three hours of fun the smashers headed back with no mishaps on the drive and no bathroom breaks because everyone fell asleep.

 **R &R if you enjoyed it. If you didn't... PM me.**


End file.
